FIRE
by CourtneyLReed
Summary: The turtles have their hands full with 4 suspicious fires and no leads. Complicating matters was Savannah's appearance at each investigation-and the attraction with Raphael. Would the the combustible passion between them be extinguished by the madman?
1. Chapter 1

Flames raged at the sky, reaching for the stars above, hazing them in a veil of thick black smoke. Raphael trained his camera lens on the crowd behind a strip of yellow crime-scene tape, and clicked off a couple of shots. Hidden in darkness behind a dumpster, he was able to get a clear shot of the group of people near the crime scene. Thank God for Donny's camera, Raphael thought.

He pulled back from the viewfinder and turned to watch the fire devour the vacant house, consuming the last of its corpse like a hungry animal…out of control. Fire department practice burns drew pyromaniacs; he just hoped the pyro would show his face so then he and his brothers could get a face to the killer.

Steam billowed into the air as the fire crew opened the valves on their hoses, turning water loose on the flames and ending their fiery feast. Raphael turned back to the crowd, which had begun to disperse, feeling some of their disappointment as they disappeared into the darkness one by one, their excitement put out along with the fire. Raising the camera, he stared through the viewfinder and adjusted the focus. The woman whose image he dialed in stood on the fringe of the scene, dressed in a long white gown.

Raphael squeezed off a shot and lowered the camera, intrigued by her presence, dressed like an angel at such a hellish event.

"Raph!"

"Yeah," he turned toward Leo walking toward him.  
"You get what we needed?"  
"Let's hope. This blaze drew some strange ones…maybe we caught an image of our guy. We'll compare them with the ones Donny took the other night. Maybe we'll get lucky."  
"Let's hope so." Leo patted his brother's should before taking off to climb the escape fire ladder and onto the rooftops. Nonetheless, he was heading back to the lair. Raphael turned back around, determined to figure out more about the woman. He scanned the remains of the crowd—she was gone.

Disappointment rattled through him as he let the camera drop and hang from the strap around his neck. Absently rubbing his sais, Raphael followed suit behind Leo. Thoughts barreled through his mind as he gracefully jumped the rooftops and headed toward home.

The New York arsonist was still out there, burning, and he had to be stopped before someone died—again.

_The next day…_

"We need to find her and get some information outta her," Raphael leveled his gaze on his brothers who all settled down to meditate in the dojo. Tension would around his nerves. He needed to get out and fight like he needs the air in the room.  
"Do you want my expertise?" Donny questioned, his eyes still shut in concentration.  
"I ain't gonna accept anything but you saying we are going to get out of here. We've been down here for weeks on end. We ain't gonna find the damn pyro if we just sit here."

Raphael got up and started pacing. Anger began to refuel him. "We got a shitload of pictures and in each one of them that same damn woman! You can't tell me that's a fuckin' coincidence!" Leonardo cleared his throat, "Well for one watch your language when your in the dojo. We're supposed to be focusing, Raph. Running out into daylight without a plan is just stupid."

Before Raphael could object, Mikey sighed loudly and fell back onto his shell. "UGH, this is so boring! For once I actually agree with Raph. I'm no more meditating than Donny is actually wanting to watch cartoons with me. Leo you have to give us time to just BREATHE."

Leo looked at all of them, and all three were showing the same facial expression. Desperation. It was true… Leo wanted to keep them from venturing out to the top just in case the arsonist followed them back and endangering their home. The arsonist had already killed once. Leo's hands clenched tightly when memories began flooding his mind. Their father was murdered. It was hard enough to keep Raph caged in, but Leo desired vengeance.

Raphael growled in frustration when Leo didn't speak up, he was annoyed that every time they bring up the topic of going topside, their damn fearless leader closes up. Instead of picking a fight like he always did, Raphael left the dojo and headed toward his room. Ignoring Mikey's calls for him, Raph shut the door behind him and stared at his 'home'. Or…what was left of it. After the fire, he and his brothers were able to salvage most of their belongings and Raph saved his punching bag and his numerous weights. Instead of a bed it was merely a pile of blankets. A low growl escaped Raph. He felt like a mutt. He was so tired of living in hiding and barely getting by. He marched over to his dresser and took out a picture he took a week ago when it was his turn to investigate a fire.

Raphael studied the woman in the picture like he did every night. He memorized every inch of the mysterious lady till he could pick her out in a crowd. There was something weird about how she always appeared at each of the fires… the woman in white—the same woman.

"Who is she?"  
"Doctor Savannah Dawson," Raphael jumped when he turned around and saw Donny leaning against the burnt doorframe. "I did some research on her when you first started showing me the pictures of her. She's a local psychologist. The fire department has used her on some tough cases. She apparently can find out the truth from the records I scraped up."  
"So..she uses her mind?"  
"You could say that."

Raphael didn't like embarrassed grin on Donny's face or the feeling there was more to the story than he was willing or able to share.  
"I did a background check going back ten years. She grew up in Atlanta, moved here 5 years ago. She's a model citizen, well respected…"  
_And beautiful_, Raphael thought and felt a jolt of irritation rattled his nerves. "How do you explain her presence in four pieces of footage taken at the arson scenes, and again at the practice burn?"

Donny shrugged, "I can't."  
Raphael clenched his jaw. "Well then Leo should let me do what I do best. I can find out more if he just let me out! If she's innocent, that's just one more person off our list. I can ask her questions while she's blind-folded. If anything, I'll watch, see what I can pick up."

Donny straightened and crossed his arms with a smirk, "There's more to this isn't there, Raph? I've been watching how insistent you are when there's a fire. You're always the first one to go out. You like her don't you."  
Raphael's brows shot up and he quickly recovered by returning the grin, "Nah. You know me bro, I wanna just figure out who the fucker is that killed dad. Besides, I'm a TURTLE."

Donny laughed and walked off, Raphael could have sworn he heard him say "too bad". Shrugging that off, Raphael went and sat on his bed and leaned against his thighs. Staring intently at the floor, Raphael thought over everything he knew so far:  
The arsonist set off the three fires in a week…same MO, same general area. The woman caught on the camera hovering nearby at every scene was a break Raph couldn't afford to ignore. It was instinct, he could feel it in his bones. Arsonists enjoyed babysitting their creations. Was she any different? He'd have her confessing before the day closed, then he could finally get revenge and let his past go… until then he would always have hate in his heart.

Raphael picked up the TV remote and turned on the tiny television set that sat on a couple of boxes a few feet from him. He couldn't get the woman's image out of his head. He studied her face, framed in waves of long, dark hair. She had a heart-shaped face and full lips. Slight, willowy build. Hell, she looked like an angel, in a devilish sort of way. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but he could almost imagine they were a heavenly shade of blue, though he didn't know where the thought came from.

Female arsonists were a rarity, but they did come along every now and again. Raphael could feel the excitement tumbling in his gut—this could be their big break. Their first big step at figuring out who murdered their father. Raphael clenched his fists, he couldn't afford to blow this with his temper but he knew every step they got closer his rage would build. Besides, the only good pyro was an extinguished pryo, even if catching him took second place to actually putting out the flames.

_If they didn't get to dad first._

Raph gritted his teeth and left his room. He decided to go topside at the moment and he knew where Savannah would be. After every fire, he would always find her at the park sitting in the swing—looking lost and in a daze. He would watch her from a distance and try to understand her; like why would she be at every crime scene?

Of course, Leo would be furious to know that Raphael always snuck out to see her, even if it was for only 30 minutes. He was memorized by her. Nothing was going to stop him from doing what he felt was best. Not even a sizzling pyro in her nightgown…


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah Dawson tried to relax in the swing. Once again she found herself at the park, and completely unaware of how she got there. It was even more embarrassing was the fact that she was wearing her nightgown in public! A blush covered her face and she wrapped her arms around her middle. She needed to do something about this. But for some odd reason, Savannah felt at peace when she was on the swings. It was as if she belonged there and nothing would ever hurt her.

Her brow furrowed at that thought and shot out of the swing, something was right. She could feel someone watching her. This wasn't the first time either. Savannah always felt like someone was around her after she came to her senses and realized she was at a park. Whoever it was never came out and showed themselves…it was probably the best thing because Savannah's mental state isn't exactly sane. This whole waking up and not knowing where she is, is doing a number on her health. She hardly sleeps anymore and constantly worries that someone will see her in her sleep-walking phase and try to harm her…

A branch broke behind her.

Panicking and without a second thought, Savannah burst out of the swing and took off toward the streets—where there was light. Whoever designed the park were idiots because the street lights barely graced the park.

Right when she felt the concrete beneath her feet, Savannah felt relief knowing she was closer to help. That's when a hand went around her mouth and an arm crossed her chest—pinning her to the solid form behind her.

_I'm going to die! This is it…why couldn't I have died swiftly and with no pain? _

"Stop squirming will ya'?" A rough Brooklyn accent grated her ears. Savannah froze. Her captor's hold was incredibly strong against hers and she knew she was a goner. A tear escaped her eye and she closed them tightly, waiting for whoever it was to do what they came to do.

Nothing happened.

Savannah realized that the hold on her wasn't threatening or too tight. Whoever it was, was just securing her in place. And he didn't smell. Now, she didn't realize why that was important, but she figured that kidnappers smelled musty and disgusting. This person smelled like sweat and cologne of some sort. Strange. She just realized that her captor had said something,

"Im gonna let ya go if ya promise me you aint gonna run away. Ya understand?"  
Savannah nodded fiercely; she would do anything for him to get his hand off her mouth. As he lifted his hand, she took in a quick breath and started to scream when his hand slammed back down on her mouth—a bit harder than he intended, he resented.

"What did I just say?" he asked with a slight growl. Savannah could hear tiredness in his voice. Then a thought crossed her mind, if he's tired then she can probably get away!

"I already know what your thinking, and no ya ain't getting' away. I have a few questions to ask ya and you're going to cooperate…all right lady?"

Savannah exhaled, she mumbled into his hand. Raphael rolled his eyes, "I ain't gonna fall for that trick. I'll let go of your mouth and then you'll try to scream again. I ain't a dumbass."

Savannah remained silent. Raphael considered this and slowly withdrew his hand. Preparing himself for her to scream again, he held his hand close to her face just in case. Instead, she weakly asked, "What do you want from me?"

Raphael's heart dropped, her voice was like honey. And it killed him to know that she was terrified of him. Shaking those thoughts away, Raph loosened his grip on her arms.

"I just have some questions, and I need your answers."  
"Well..ok. Um go ahead."

Raphael wasn't prepared for her to turn her head. He couldn't stop her when her eyes met his behind the red-bandana. _Shit._

Savannah's eyes grew 3 times their normal size. "WHAT THE FUC-"

Raphael pinched a pressure point in her neck and her eyes quickly closed as she passed out in his arms. Raphael stared at the woman in his arms. Déjà vu. He would laugh if this was any other circumstance but now his plan backfired. It was supposed to be him asking her questions and then creeping back into the shadows before she saw him. _SHIT._

Leo was going to have a hay day with this one… Raphael wasn't sure Leo was going to take kindly of another human knowing of their existence other than April. He frowned and looked back down at Savannah, "I'm sorry."

_Back at the lair…_

Pacing in front of the entrance to the lair, Raphael rehearsed the lines he was going to say. Savannah's head swayed back and forth on his arm and finally rested her cheek on his bicep. Heat crawled up from where her skin touched his. He moaned. This was ridiculous. There was no way in HELL he could get away with this and not get his ass chewed by damn fearless.

A soft moan escaped Savannah's lips and Raph panicked. He didn't think this far ahead. Without thinking, Raphael pulled down the pipe lever and gulped as the entrance to his home opened…_here goes nothing…_

Leonardo was nowhere to be seen, but Mikey and Donny were in the kitchen deep in conversation. Neither one of them saw Raph as he came in and laid Savannah on the worn down couch.

"Um guys.." Mikey and Donny glanced in his direction "We got a problem."

Their eyes shot to the female passed out on their couch. Mikey's jaw dropped and Donny's face went from shocked to surprise to anger back to shocked. Both turtles raced over to Raphael and stared down at the girl.

"I'm going to take a wild guess. It's Savannah," Donny inquired, wearily. Raphael nodded slowly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Raph, you gotta cut it out with the whole saving a woman in crisis ordeal. We can't house every single person we save!"

Mikey kneeled down in front of Savannah and tilted his head. "She's friggin gorgeous dude! I feel like I'm staring at a model!" Mikey laughed and poked her cheek. Raphael frustratedly swatted Mikey's hand.

"She's not a pet, numbnuts. Leave her alone."  
Donny sat down in a recliner and clasped his hands together while leaning forward. "What happened?"

Raph coughed and chuckled lightly, "Well ya see… I was trying—"

"Trying to get our family KILLED."

All eyes darted to Leo who glided in without being heard. Anger emanated from his body and his posture was rigid with rage. He stalked slowly to where Raph, Mikey, and Donny sat and never looked at Savannah who was slightly snoring.

"I just don't understand you sometimes, Raphael. Can't you FUCKIN listen to anything I say? It's one thing to save April but HER. SHE'S ON OUR LIST OF SUSPECTS. You're putting our family in danger AGAIN and what's more? You hardly think of what Sensei would think!"

Taking a step back, Raphael felt like he just got punched in the face. At first he knew he was going to be scolded at for bringing home a human, but he didn't think Leo would bring up Splinter. Fury raged through him. Raph took a step forward and poked Leo hard in the chest.

"Where the fuck you get off in tellin' me what Sensei would think? I'm at least trying to figure out who killed our dad! What the fuck are you doin'? NOTHING. Just meditating and making us go CRAZY. Yeah I fucked up but I at least brought our suspect here so we can get some answers."

Leo's expression didn't change other than his eyes narrowing more. Donny and Mikey just sat and watched them go back and forth like a tennis match. It was hard for Mikey not to get popcorn, watching his bros fight was hands down the most entertaining thing to see.

Leo smirked, "Oh so you have all the answers. So I guess now I should send you all out and bring suspicious people to our home for now on. You're a genius, Raph." Sarcasm dripped from his words. Raphael growled and gripped his Sais. As much as he wanted to wipe that grin off his face, Savannah's groan caused him to tear his gaze away and look at her. Leo also dropped his glare and watched as Savannah started to move a bit.

"What the shell are we going to do? My heart can't take another scream of horror," Mikey whispered, dramatically touching his chest. Everyone thought back to the moment when April woke up and they all surrounded her. Not a good first impression.

"Guys go get me some medicine, she's going to wake up with a massive headache," Donny ordered. Mikey was the first one to jump up and run to the kitchen. Leo turned his eyes back to Raph who returned the same scowl. This wasn't over.

Savannah tried to push through the haze that clogged her senses. This was getting irritating. She couldn't even remember the last time where she woke up and remembered where she was at. Wait a minute. This time was different, she could tell. Instead of a park, she was laying on a comfy couch and …._OUCH the lights were bright as hell! Who's talking? WAIT! There was a turtle holding me and then the next thing I know I'm here_. A turtle? She laughed but an ache shot through her head.

"Look! She's laughing in her sleep," a voice giggled. "I already like her. Can—"  
"Don't you say it Mikey," a voice muttered, annoyed.

"CAN WE KEEP HER!" All of a sudden a whole bunch of groans filled the air and a loud slap, then a 'ouch!" registered right after.

Savannah opened her eyes slowly and she realized maybe…MAYBE she should have gone on vacation like her sister told her to. In front of her, stood four…walking…talking…turtles. This was going to be a long night.

_An hour later after the shock worn off from realizing they were real turtles…_

She tried to relax in the soft couch and focused her attention on the one called Leonardo sitting across from her. Raphael, her abductor, stood to the side and leaned against a pillar with his arms crossed. She gulped and met Leo's eyes. Nervous energy jumped and bumped along her spine, but she held direct eye contact, a slight smile on her lips. She even resisted the overwhelming urge to glance at her watch. She had a feeling it was well past her ten o'clock appointment. Guilt washed over her; she never misses her appointments with her clients and it was extremely important to lay down a strict schedule and relationship with them as well. Savannah knew she had to deal with that later, but right now—an intimidating turtle stood in front of her.

Gulping, she asks, "What's this about…Leonardo? What have I done?"  
Leonardo smiled; Savannah figured it was forced because it didn't reach his eyes. "No, no. We all just wanted to know where you were last night…between midnight and 2:00 am?"

"Taking a walk." She shifted under his intense gaze, hoping her answer didn't sound curt. Her eyes darted over to Raphael who continued to watch her intently. They wouldn't happen to know….  
"There was another arson fire last night. We took pictures, and you're in it. Want to tell us what you were doing there?"

Feeling like she was being excused, Savannah sat straight up, "Who the hell do you think you are! You are not the police, but some damn turtles! What I do in my free time is my business." With that she crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

Raphael grinned. Fiesty.

"Besides, why do you even care what's going on with the damn fires? I occasionally help, yes, but I have nothing to do with them!" She continued, biting her lip.

Leo nodded, "You're right. But we don't accuse if we have evidence. Would you like to see the pictures?"  
"I'll take a look. Maybe I can help you decipher who she is."

Donny went to retrieve the photos, and Leo wiped a hand down his face. Exhaustion covered his eyes and stress registered around his mouth. "This is a problem deeper than you know, Ms. Dawson. We need to follow every lead and nail this firebug before he hurts someone again."

Savannah sighed, "I understand. Forget it. They say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. Maybe mine just happens to live in Montgomery." She stood up and got herself together, her gaze drifted off toward the ceiling. At the moment, she felt like someone was after her…or someone was watching her. She could feel it.

Her psychic gift was expanding, shifting, had been for the last three weeks, but she didn't want to know the feelings and emotions of others. She didn't enjoy picking up on information that didn't belong to her, or in her head, for that matter.

Then there was the recurring nightmare…

"Here's a few pictures that were taken last night around 1 a.m by Raph," The one named Donny returned with a large envelope. "Look at the location and the surroundings. The fire is similar to two others. All of them were set using the same MO."

Savannah shuffled quickly through most of the pictures until she came across the last few. Sheh blinked hard, trying ot reconcile the image and the sick feeling tossing around in her stomach. "It's me…but I don't understand…"

_He was coming…the hunter was coming. Moving in on her like a lion on the kill. The man she'd felt X-ray her soul. Had he discovered her secret?_

Her palms became slick, her heartbeat intensified until it throbbed in her eardrums.

"Savannah? Are you all right?" Raph asked, as he pushed off the pillar and slowly walked toward her.  
"It's so hot in here." She pulled at the front of her nightgown, sending little puffs of air against her inflamed skin.

"The AC's on the fritz. Sorry. Can I get you some water?" Donny apologized with an embarrassed smile.  
"That would be nice. Thanks."  
Donny got up and dragged Mikey with him, making it noticeable that they knew Savannah wanted to be alone. Leo watched Savannah for a bit before making an exit himself but without stopping to say something to Raph. Raphael grunted, never making eye contact with Leo. His eyes were still set on Savannah. Donny came back in with the water and briskly walked back toward his lab, "I'll be in here if you need anything. I figured you've had enough excitement for the night. We can continue this tomorrow."

Savannah didn't realize that Raphael was so close as he walked by her and collapsed on the couch. His shoulder had accidentally brushed hers and at that moment her knees got weak. _What the hell?_ She quickly regained her composure.  
"So, are ya a doctor or somethin'?" His voice was rough and the accent was perfect with his attitude. Savannah sucked in a breath, gathered her courage and turned toward him. "Yes."

Every detail of his face was seared in her brain. The shape of his face, flattened nose, the red-bandana…and his eyes, an intense almond-brown color. As if flecks of gold were spread out in them. Petrified, Savannah realized something. She HAS seen him before. The reason why the shock wore off so fast was that—she had seen him over and over again in her nightmare.

"Even though we already got that introduction shit out the day, I go by Raph," He crossed his arms behind his head and got comfortable. He was enjoying this! In slow motion, Savannah extended her hand out to him. Raising his brow, Raph stared at her hand before reaching out to grab it. Their hands locked for an instant. Skin on skin.

A current of electricity shot up her arm and sizzled through her body. _Ok what the HELL was that, too?_ Jerking free of his grip, she pinned a smile on her lips, but she knew he'd felt it too. She'd seen it in the brief widening of his eyes, a look of shock smoothed over.  
"Um I'm glad we got a PROPER introduction out of the way, Raphael."  
"Raph, and eh ya sorry for earlier," he commented.  
"Yeah…it's ok." She couldn't do it any longer. She couldn't stand toe-to-toe with him, not when he seemed to suck the energy out of her body, leaving her feeling like a rag doll. She sank down next to him in the couch. What was it about him? What connection could they possibly share?

"Can you explain those photos? I know you've had a rough day and all, but…" Raph exhaled, "look Savannah. I need answers."  
She dragged her gaze away from him and looked at the pictures laid on the table in front of her.  
"It's me. As for an explanation for how and why I'm there, I don't have one. I don't remember leaving the house last night, much less warming myself next to a fire without a roasting skewer and a bag of marshmallows."  
A smile tugged at Raph's mouth, and she felt him mentally fight it. Humor as a weapon could work. Disarm? She doubted it. He was too intense, after one thing. The Truth.

"Do you sleepwalk, Savannah?"  
The question was silly, but the use of her name in his Brooklyn accent sent small shivers through her body. "No."  
"So how do you explain your presence at the scene? Pictures don't lie," he remarked and glanced at the pictures of her facing the both of them.

Raphael got up and began to pace back and forth in front of her. Savannah also got up from the couch, feeling less vulnerable to his power in a standing position. "If I had an explanation for being there, I'd share it with you…but I don't."  
He pulled up short and turned on her.  
She watched him clench his teeth, then relax, saw the minute beads of perspiration dotting his brow. A wisp of desire zinged through her, throwing her thoughts into a jumble. _Whoa are these my thoughts? Or his? And why am I feeling this way?_

She could feel his determination churning like an unrelenting sea against the rocks. Or was it desperation?  
"You think I set those fires, don't you?"  
Raphael gaze locked on to hers. Warning, searching, penetrating. Her heart skipped a beat, and the air in the room thickened.

As Raphael opened his mouth to speak, but Leo walked in. His eyes bounced back and forth on Savannah and his brother before they settled back on her. "You're free to leave, Ms. Dawson, but remember to keep our identity a secret…and we'll keep in touch." He handed her a shell cell. "There'll be more questions, and just to be safe—may we search your house?"

Fear tickled along her spine. She raised her chin in defiance. "Sure. You can search until they hand out ice picks in hell. It won't change a thing. I'm no arsonist."  
Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you don't have anything to worry about, do you? But if you're lying—" Leo got real close to her "—I won't stop until I know your put away."

Savannah didn't back down, she raised her chin even higher and raised her eyebrow. Raph frowned but didn't intervene. He didn't know what to think of this whole situation either. He honestly didn't want to believe she was involved. Savannah could only stare at Leo, feeling his certainty about her guilt. The sensation was crushing, powerful. Her emotions imploded.

"I'll be seeing you." She straightened and walked to the door with as much moxie as she could manage. Mikey showed up with a pizza in his hand and a questioning look as Savannah sidestepped him and moved to go to the exit. Although she was on her way out the lair, she could still hear the conversation radiating toward her.

"What did you say to her, Leo?" Mikey asked.  
"Nothing really. She's in a hurry." Leo stated simply.  
Raph yawned and stretched while saying, "Yeah because her ten o'clock is waiting."

Savannah stopped short outside the entrance. Fear laced through her veins, but turned to curiosity. She hadn't told him about her ten o'clock patient. Could the psychic connection she'd felt between them really work both ways? She took off toward the ladder that would lead her to topside, anxious to get as far away from the turtles…and Raphael as possible. As far away as physical movement would allow, but in her heart she knew she'd see him again…

…in her nightmare, chasing through the flames after her.

_Till next time…_


	3. Chapter 3

"I tried getting her to spill about the fires."  
"And?"  
"And, nuttin'." Raphael leaned against the rooftops, hoping to catch another look at Savannah as she unlocked the front door to her apartment.

After Savannah had left the lair, the guys thought it would be wise to follow her home to make sure she got their safely. Raphael hated to admit it but his nightie-clad fire angel was even hotter in the flesh, but she was long gone, a fact that intensified the hollow sensation in his chest.  
Irritated, Raphael pushed off the ledge and stretched his arms. Leo continued to watch as the lights in her apartment lit up. He turned his head toward Raphael. "She didn't look too happy."  
"Stop worrying, Leo. I didn't cross any lines. If anything, she's gonna be more cautious and shit." Raph grunted, still bothered by his thoughts a moment before.

"Thanks. You've turned her into a hostile. Makes our job harder," Leo said, dryly.  
Donny leaned against his bo-staff and said, "I like how this is laying out…if she's the firebug, she's only getting warmed up. It's a compulsion that won't be put out until she's caught. Let's search her place like you said Leo. There's enough probable cause, with the pictures and her lack of a reasonable explanation for showing up on scene. I'd also like to see a copy of her juvenile file. I've got a hunch we'll find something. This compulsion starts early."

They all pondered on that and Mikey stood up twirling his nun-chucks. "It would be a shame to lock up a woman like that. She's real smart…gorgeous, has a sense of humor." He paused. Raphael admired all those traits, but no real human woman would ever consider him as a mate.

"On that happy note—" Mikey started "—Let's go back to the lair. There's this new movie on Netflix that I have been DYING to see."

Donny rolled his eyes and followed Mikey down the side of the apartment they were on. Leo stayed back with Raphael. Tension sparked between them, as the remembrance of their earlier debate came back.

"This still doesn't dismiss you endangering our family, Raph"  
"I know _fearless_."  
Leo's brow furrowed. "Why can't you take this seriously? For once? I can tell you like her. I didn't just randomly interrupt your conversation with her at home. I stopped before—"  
"Stopped what Leo. We were gonna fuck? I aint a dumbass and I know where you're going with this. I'm still here Leo. We're going to find who killed Splinter."  
Silence filled the space between them as the purpose of this whole ordeal became clear again.

"We are going to find out who's the killer," Leo stated. He started toward the ladder, but before he did he looked over his shoulder and said, "If it's Savannah, we have no choice."

Raphael's expression didn't change. On the inside his heart pounded. They were going to kill her. It wasn't like Raphael was clueless to this decision, it was already made the moment they found their father burned alive. A tear was threatening to escape Raph's eye, but he blinked it away until Leo was out of sight. His heart still aches at the last memory he had of his father. His heart was filled with HATE, but something was happening to him…

He'd felt a physical jolt when he touched Savannah's hand, like making contact with a bare wire and having electricity burn through his body to the ground. It hadn't been an unpleasant sensation, but he wasn't sure what it was. And then there were her eyes—the eyes he'd somehow imagined were ice-blue were brown. The whole meeting was strange, but stranger still was the feeling of familiarity, as if he somehow knew her.

Raphael stood straight and closed his eyes as the wind picked up his bandana tails. The flowed freely behind his head and occasionally brush his shoulder. It was an odd comfort that he found out he liked when he was little… especially when Splinter first gave him the red cloth.

He had never seen her in his life. Besides, humans were nothing but humans. Nothing mystical, unworldly, or unobtainable. He'd have the goods on Savannah. He'll find out everything and when he did… he frowned, she'd go down easy.

_Two weeks and later that evening…_

Raphael's shell cell went off in the dark. A series of beeps signaled an alert and forced him awake in an instant. He bolted out into the larger part of the lair where he met with his brothers who were also awakened by their cells. Mikey yawned, "What's going on?"  
Donny ran to the computer and hooked up his cell. "This should tell us where the page came from and why it didn't transfer as a call."

They all crowded around Donny as a series of numbers and letters erupted from the computer screen. What seemed like forever, Donny gasped.

"What?" Leo asked, trying to figure out what the symbols meant.

Donny jumped up, terror streaked across his face.

"April's apartment is on fire!"

_At Savannah's_

Savannah sat up in a cold sweat, a vise of panic around her heart. There was menace in the air, heavy and pervasive. She threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. In a daze, she pulled on her robe and pushed her feet into her slippers.

She would go to him…she had to go.

_On the rooftops…_

The turtles raced across the rooftops in a desperate haste to reach their old friend's place. The glow of flames against the night sky shook them all to their core. April's apartment was JUST refurnished after having it burned down a long time ago. The brothers could feel nothing but helplessness as the came up to the scene.

The top floor of the apartment was ablaze. Flames licked out of blown windows, acrid smoke turned the night sky blacker. Shaken, soot-covered residents milled on the lawn…but April wasn't among them.

Mikey and Donny looked toward Leo on what to do, Raphael on the other hand decided to take the plan into his own hands.  
"Raph! Wait—"

Raphael jumped down into an alleyway, cautious of anyone seeing him. He covered his mouth and hid a cough; the smoke from the fire was reaching him. Terrified for his friend's life, he looked around desperately. His heart stopped.

April was in the top room, waving her arms.  
Without a second thought, Raphael jumped on the fire escape and ignored the flames licking his skin. The thick smoke burned his eyes, but he was determined to get to her before the fire did! It took him a while, but he finally got to her floor. His eyes searched the room until he saw a figure laying still on the floor. _She must've passed out. Ah fuck, April! Ya can't die on me!_ He quickly picked her up in his arms and jetted toward the way he came in. Climbing the fire escape wasn't as easy, but he managed to reach the bottom without dropping her.

His brothers were there to help get April on the ground. Mikey's face full of worry helped hold April's head. "Don..she's gonna be all right, right?"

Donny's face looked grim as he checked her eyes. "She inhaled too much smoke, we need to get her to the hospital."

"Well the ambulance should be here soon, we can lay her near the corner of the apartment. Someone is bound to notice her." Leo pushed back April's bangs with worry and angst. He hated that someone he felt dear to his heart got hurt. He was the leader and he couldn't protect her…

Raphael watched Leo have an internal battle with himself. He was the only one who really knew what goes on in his brother's head. "Here, I'll carry her close enough for ppl to see her."

Holding April closely and carefuly, Raphael laid her gently against the corner of the building. He quickly jumped back into the shadows when the EMTs yelled for help when they spotted April. But when he looked past them, his rage exploded.

There she stood, nightgown and all.  
Savannah Dawson.

He pulled his eyes away from her to make sure April was getting taken care of…but he immediately went back to Savannah who was walking toward the park. Like she always did. His flaming emotions barely contained inside his body—was she responsible for this? He'd get it out of her no matter what.

_At the park…_

The word started in a low monotone, grinding against Savannah's eardrums. Over and over the sound repeated, until it turned into a single word. Clarity flooded her brain and washed her into full consciousness in one jarring instant.

"Savannah! SAVANNAH!"  
She pulled free from his grasp, whirled and charged forward, only to come face-to-face with a wall of heat. Stumbling backward, she slammed into his chest and turned to face the embodiment of her nightmare. Raphael. But she wasn't dreaming. She pulled in a breath and nearly choked on the smoky air that floated around.

"Where am I?" Her skin tingled as he held her shoulders. She focused on his face in the glow of the flames, the fire in his eyes as emblazoned as the apartment down the road.

His anger was palpable. She could taste the bitter words on the end of his tongue, the hatred in his heart. She backed away, severing the physical bond between them, but it left her weak.

"How do ya do it, Savannah? Do you have a sidekick or something? Someone to torch the fuckin' place while you just stand outside in your nightie and watch?"  
He stepped toward her. She backed up, lifting her chin, daring him to continue with his tirade. He was judge, jury and extinguisher.

"You've lost it, Raph. I'd never hurt April…or anyone else!" Her words acted like a slap against his cheek and he sobered up, taking another step toward her.  
"You admit you know this is her apartment? Where did you find that out?"

She swallowed hard, aware that she'd said too much, drawn his suspicions around her like a straitjacket. Escape was impossible; he'd never believe she'd gotten the facts from his own mind, from his own thoughts. But the connection worked both ways for some unknown reason, didn't it?

She stared up at him, focusing a statement over and over. _I'm innocent, I didn't do it.I_

"So who did then"  
His verbal answer to her silent question sent a shiver up her spine. She turned and bolted away from him, racing into the street, hoping for a moment to think. A moment out of his turbulent thoughts, but she could feel him behind her.

She slowed her pace, and made her way into an alleyway. It wasn't any good. She could never mentally outrun him…she stopped and turned to face Raphael—and his brothers who came out of the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEY GUYS! Soo as you can see I am an UPDATER lol I constantly have updates as much as I can. I also love hearing from you guys. Constructive criticisms and comments are definitely accepted. If you want to say how horrible it is, go right on ahead—you're the one wasting your life reading this not me. Oh and I suppose I should say I don't own any of them, but I do own my OC Savannah Let me know if anyone wants to draw her! MMk back to the story.

_Alleyway_

Raphael slowed up, staring at Savannah where she stood next to a dumpster in the darkly lighted alleyway. The only light that shined on her was the moon. She was no angel, even if she looked like one now, but he was about to clip her wings. She had too much information, too many answers for someone with no knowledge about fires.

He stopped in front of her and squared his shoulders. A hint of mercy stirred in his veins. She raised her gaze to his, her eyes glimmering in the shallow light.

His breath caught as he stared into her face, seeing her clearly for the first time tonight.  
Her eyes were blue. Ice-blue. The color of heaven. But why did she hide them behind colored contact lenses? He heard a shuffle behind him, and quickly remembered his brothers were also present.

Suspicion quickly replaced his surprise. "You know you have to come back with us now, right?"  
"Yeah. I know. I only hope it proves I didn't start this fire, or any of the others."

Savannah looked down, her body looked so tiny under her nightgown. Raphael guard started to fall slowly. Donny stepped up and tilted his head to the side. "How'd you get here, Savannah?"

"I must have walked, but I don't remember doing it. I don't remember anything until I looked up at Raph a moment ago."  
The brothers shared glances at each other after she said this. Raph wasn't sure he believed her, but she'd certainly been out of it when he'd spotted her. He must have yelled her name half a dozen times before she acknowledged him.

Walking over and putting an arm around her shoulder, Mikey casually smiled at her. "Have you heard of sleepwalking?"

Donny nodded in agreement and laughed. "You could be on to something. They are rare but stranger things have happened."

Feeling slightly weirded out that Mikey was being so open and friendly toward her, Savannah still bristled at what Donny said.  
"So you think I started this fire while I was sleeping?"

Donny opened his mouth then shut it. A frown appeared and he shrugged. Even he couldn't answer her outright. It was a bizarre idea and Raphael didn't believe it to be a fact. Suspicion fisted in his gut. For once, Leo was on the same page as Raph as he looked at Savannah and said, "Let's go. We'll head back to Don's lab and he'll process you there."

"Wait a minute…I'm not an object—"

"But you ARE a suspect," Leo indicated.

Fear flared in her eyes and Raph could feel her helpless reaction for an instant, then the odd sensation vanished.

Despite Savannah's constant reassurance that she could walk, Raphael finally got her to allow him to carry her back to the lair. Before he could start to climb the escape ladder onto the roof, he could sense a degree of fear escalating in her body. "What is it?"

"He's here…watching."

Taken slightly aback, Raphael reached the roof and sat her down on her feet.

"Who's watchin'?" He clasped her shoulders in his hands. Savannah looked terrified and shivered.

"The man who did this." She suddenly went limp and rocked forward. Raphael caught her or she would have collapsed but the sudden contact jolted him, infusing his body with a sensation of weightlessness. She regained her footing and the feeling inside him dissipated.

"How do ya know that?" Raphael walked over to the ledge of the roof and stared down at the crowd of bystanders, seaerched the faces, scrutinized anyone who didn't fit, but they all fit. "Do ya see him? Can you tell me who he is?" He whispered roughly.

"He's not in the crowd, and I don't know who he is."  
"Then how do you know he's here?"

She looked up at him, and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, and for an instant the outside world fell away. Desire raced through his system, sucking him into a tornado of sensation that spun him around and spit him out.

"I can't see him..I feel him."

Raphael raked his hand over his head and tried to translate her words into something that made sense. "I wish to hell I knew what ya were talkn' bout."

This was it. Savannah grabbed his arm and pulled him around so that he was facing her fully. "I'm psychic. There, I've said it. If you can make sense of it, great. If you can't, too bad."

Raphael was ready for an asshole-comeback, but her teeth were clenched, her face serious, her expression close to desperation. Something he knew far too much about these days.

"Um…I had no idea." What the hell was he supposed to do? Indulge in her fantasy? "So…um where is he then? Give me a direction, something to go on. That's what ya do, right?"

Savannah closed her eyes and extended her hands, palms facing forward. Like something out of a science-fiction movie, she turned in a circle. Raphael held his breath, hope knotting his nerves together, but reality set in as she finished her little dance and opened her eyes.

_This was nuts._ He loosened his grip on his Sais.

"Over this building and in the park, there's a grove of trees. He's hiding there." She said simply.

Should he believe her? Savannah scowled, "Fine, you can discount my empathic observation, or you can check it out yourself."

How had she known about his doubts, or how deep they ran inside his head? Raph snickered lightly, "I'll humor you this once, Savannah. Then you're seriously going back to the lair."

If his statement frightened her, it didn't show on her face. Her slight, "you'll see" smile, however, bothered him. She could have staged the scene to throw him and his brothers off her trail, away from her, but there was only one way to find out.

Making sure she was behind him, He leaped skillfully off the building and ran into the park. He spotted the grove of trees and sneaked slowly toward them. The stagnant air was heavy with humidity and smoke. He made his way across the span of lawn to the point where the grove stood as a gateway into a densely wooded area, thick with water oak and pine.

The light stopped where the tangle of vegetation began. Raph hesitated. Something was wrong, he could feel Savannah watching him, nudging him forward, begging him to accept her proof. Believe her claim…take the bait.

Raphael shook it off and stepped into the grove, listening for the sound of movement, anything that would he wasn't alone. His grip on his Sais tightened, all his muscles were tense…he was prepared.

Irritation jetted through him as he moved deeper into the stand, determined to disprove Savannah's information.

The grass rustled to his left.

Raph focused on a cluster of shadows and stepped toward the sound, ready to beat the shit out of whatever small creature had the unfortunate luck of crossing his path. A flurry of movement disoriented him. Dammit, it was a distraction. He heard footsteps behind him, but it was too late.

Someone slammed an object against the back of Raph's head—and his world went black.

_Near Savannah_

Savannah's mind went blank for an instant. Terror went through her.

Raph was in trouble!  
In a full sprint, she ran to the grove, pausing near the overgrown opening, before pushing into the center of the trees. The light was minimal, but she could just make out the shape of a bulk on the ground. "RAPH!"  
He moaned, "Get…out. Run…"  
"He's gone." She knelt next to him, helping him into a sitting position. She brushed his shoulder with her hand, feeling a degree of his pain.

"Looks like you need to get looked at by Donny…"

"I don't need him to touch me with his medical shit, I'm fine just a bruise prolly."

Savannah bit her lip, a concern look crossed her face, "I should have warned you."  
"You knew this was going to happen?"  
"Not exactly, but I felt his desperation when you cornered him."

Raphael moaned slightly when he tried to adjust himself, "I'd like to say I believe you, but…"  
"Save it, Raph. I eat skeptics for breakfast and I've dined on the finest. Why do you think I hide my abilities and my eye color? It's to protect myself from critics like YOU." She stood up, feeling exhausted.

"Can you get up on your own?" She already knew he could, but she helped him to his feet anyway. She pulled his arm around her shoulder and they stumbled back to another alleyway with a manhole. Leo emerged from the shadows, making Savannah jump. Raphael expressed no feelings of surprise—ninjas know when ninjas are around.

"What happened?" Leo asked, worriedly. He took in the position his brother was in and noticed the way he was leaning heavily on Savannah. Sarcastically, Leo frowned and said, "This isn't summer camp kids. It's no time to be sneaking off into the woods."

Raphael flipped him the finger, he didn't take his arm off Savannah's shoulder. He liked the way she fit next to him, liked the tension he felt trapped inside her body screaming to get out. It was sweet torture with a twist. The contact made him feel better, eased his pain.

"Well while we were out frolicking in the forest, we found the asshole…with a club," Raph pointed to the back of his head. "He was watching."

Leo nodded his head and pulled out his shell cell. Savannah just remembered they did give her one, too. Having a communication connection with them definitely brought down her tension.  
"I'll get Donny to go check and see if he left anything. And Ms. Dawson," Leo purposely stared down at her. "Better check you for residue."

"Raph really needs the bump on his head examined. It's affecting his thinking."

Raphael liked the glimmer of challenge he saw in her cool blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Savvy, but ya have to come with me"  
"Gladly." She pulled free of him. "if it proves I'm not your firebug."

Raphael and Leonardo watched as she climbed down the manhole, and headed toward the lair. Leo turned back to Raph, "You should let Donny look at that the knot, bro."

"I'll live. I wonder why Donnie didn't clue me in on her…abilities." Raph mumbled. Leo eyebrows raised in question.

"What?"  
"Leo, she's a forreal psychic. I ain't shittin' ya. She did a weird dance and showed me where the creeper was hiding."

Leo looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "Would you have believed Donny if he told you?

"Probably not."

"Do you remember that kidnapping that was on the news a couple of years ago, the little girl who went missing? Her kidnapper was in a car accident shortly after the ransom drop and died before he could tell the police where the girl was?"

"Yeah, I 'member." Raphael fingered the back of his head, feeling for blood.

"Well, apparently Ms. Dawson found her. Donny found out more about her these past few weeks."

"No shit?"

"The police really do use her. She's the real deal, Raph. An honest-to-goodness, credible psychic."

Raphael sucked in a long breath and let it out, trying to get his head around the details. "Is that all ya heard..?"

"Donny said there are dozens of cases—she's like their secret weapon."

Admiration stirred in his mind. Savannah was a survivor. He liked that. But there was something more to this whole picture, Raph just couldn't put his finger on it. Before Leo could hop down into the manhole, Raph stopped him and asked, "Did Don look up where she grew up 5 years ago?"

Leo's brow furrowed. "Yeah… She moved here…5 years ago." Leo stopped when it dawned on him. A chill screamed through his body, waking up a long buried memory.

He'd known Savannah Dawson once upon a time, as sure as he knew his own name…. She moved here right when the fires started.

And now he had to confirm it.


	5. Chapter 5

_At April's Apartment_

It was a few days after the huge fire, and the turtles decided to come over to see what could be fixed inside the building. April was fine, thankfully. She had minimal lung damage and that was it. Of course, Donny desperately wanted to see if she was ok and if there was anything he could do.

"I'm FINE, Donny. For the 100th time," April said, coughing lightly. They had been there for a while, trying to see if the fire was on accident—or on purpose.  
"I know you're fine, Ape, but something doesn't set right with me." Donny looked at her door that was her only escape out of her apartment. The latch was melted in place. It proved one thing. April had been locked in when the fire started.

"See guys!" Donny pointed to the door. While the turtles continued to search for anything salvageable, Donny felt fear work into his mind. Had April been targeted? Most firebugs didn't give away get-out-of-fire-free cards or lock their victims out of a fire.

His thoughts were interrupted with a crash from the other room. Mikey walked out of April's room, with a sheepish look on his face. He held up his hands in surrender. "Um oops?"

April laughed and shook her head. "Go ahead and break anything. I was going to sell most of my things anyway." She reached and gave Mikey a friendly hug.

Even though their situation looks grim, Mikey always finds a way to make her laugh. Leo's eyes scanned the entire living room. He began thinking, was April the target or a random victim? Frustration threaded through him, stitching up a solution he could live with. He wouldn't take risks with her safety; he wanted her to leave away from New York as she could until they figured this out and put the arsonist away. Sighing, Leo rubbed a hand down his face. His second older brother heard him and glanced over.

"What ya thinkin'?"  
"I feel like this is getting out of hand," Leo watched Mikey and April talk and giggle. "We need to search Savannah's house and get more clues."

Donny placed all his gear in his bag and packed up. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he smiled sadly.

"Well I couldn't find anything that's worth going into depth with. But we were able to find most of your things and save them."  
April shakily got up and walked over to Donny, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Don," she looked at them all. "Thanks all of you. I can do the rest from here. Casey is going to head over later to move most my things to his place."

While Donny and she discussed more issues, Raphael stepped back and headed toward the broken window. This was getting out of hand and they were getting nowhere with finding who the real arsonist was. Raphael let out a low growl in his throat. Now the arsonist is getting closer it felt like. First Sensei…now April. Who's next?

_Savannah_

Savannah glanced up from her notepad and considered the patient sitting across the desk from her, but her attention sagged as he blew his nose on a tissue.

"I'm sorry this upsets you, George, but you need to come to terms with the breakup. Once you let the painful memories go, you can begin to heal."

"I know, but it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. She meant so much to me."

She pushed the box of Kleenex toward him. He pulled out two more and dabbed his nose. Changing the subject might get them past George's tearful stage, something that happened at the beginning of each session, but today it had gone on too long. She'd have to properly analyze it, maybe contact a colleague and get his take.

George had an extreme obsessive personality and trouble controlling his compulsions. It was one of the worst cases she'd never encountered, but he was making progress, she thought.

"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. That's our time for today. Have Charlene make you an appointment for next week at our regular time, and I'm sorry I missed our 10:00 a.m. yesterday."

He reluctantly got up from the chair. "I should come to see you more often."

Savannah stood up. "More problems?"

He dropped his gaze, then looked up again.

"I like you. You make me feel comfortable and understood. You've helped me get through this tough time in my life."

"Two hours a week is sufficient. You're making wonderful progress."

George Welte nodded his head, moseyed to the door and gave her one last glance over the top of his thick glasses before he slid out of the room, closing the door behind him. Savannah sat back down in her chair, her mind absent. She was no good to her patients or herself in this state. Since surrendering her nightgown, robe and slippers to Donny last night, she hadn't been able to get Raphael off her mind. He was like a CD looped out on the same name song, and she couldn't stop playing him. Then there was the idea of him and his brothers searching her place. A physical manifestation of his mental determination to prove her guilt.

She chewed on her bottom lip and considered what they'd find. Lighter fluid was a given. In the garage, outside on the patio next to the barbecue. Nothing could be read into it; half the residents of the city could be suspects if he chose to focus on lighter fluid.

Fear raked her nerves. She'd felt his determination, been infused with his surety of her guilt, but there was a boundary there, too. A level of integrity that encompassed everything he said and did. She'd just have to let the lack of evidence confirm it for him.

She stood up and gazed out the third-story window at the rear parking lot below. The heart outside was suffocating, the index off the charts. A watery sheen of vapor flamed up from the asphalt. She watched George Welte walk to his red Mercedez coupe, climb inside and drive away.

If only she could shut Raph out, turn off the receptors inside her head, maybe she could get some peace. Her only other option was to deal with it. Figure it out. Find the catalyst for their connection. It had to be buried somewhere in the past. Maybe it was time for a resurrection.

She pushed the button on her intercom. "Charlene? Could you come in here for a moment?"

The door pushed open and her secretary entered.

"What's my afternoon look like?"

"You've got a three o'clock and a five."

"Call them and reschedule for next Monday."  
"Sure." Charlene disappeared back into the outer office, leaving her with a tangle of thoughts to sort out.

She'd never shared a psychic bond like the one she was currently sharing with Raphael. But how had it happened? She'd never met him before , and suddenly they were locked in some sort of cosmic union. Fused in thought and feeling, while he sucked the energy from her body every time they touched.

"Damn." She was beginning to scare herself, and just when she thought she had this psychic thing wired, laced up in a neat little package that she could control and understand.

She plopped into her chair, rocked back, closed her eyes and concentrated, practicing a form of self-hypnosis she'd shared with many of her patients. Like a silent movie playing in her head, she perused the last forty-eight hours. Gradually, her thoughts pushed farther and farther back until an image slammed into her brain.

She bolted forward, excitement churning her insides, spinning off snippets of detail long forgotten. Her hand shook as she grabbed her purse out of the desk drawer, left the office and headed for a rendezvous with an ancient memory.

Savannah drove into the old section of town past rows of mature oaks and old row houses. She hadn't been back since she'd been removed by protective services on April 18th. So many years ago.

Summoning her courage, she turned and slowed her speed, taking in the sensation of familiarity that teased her nerves and edged her into the past. A past that had been wonderful up to a point, the point where everything had changed and her destiny had spun out of control. The house still belonged to her…her mother had left it to her after she died, but it had been used as a rental ever since.

According to the agency, there was a new tenant moving in, but she hoped he wasn't there yet. She pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. A lump squeezed in her stomach. She felt tears sting the backs of her eyes, remembering the frightened little girl she'd once been.

Breathing through the moment, she climbed out of the car, letting the memories consume her as she stepped into the cracked cement. Some were happy. Peddling her bike, listening to the click-clack of the cracks under her tires. Doing cartwheels and somersaults until she collapsed in exhaustion.

Then it had all ended, and hell began.

She pushed the painful images aside and headed for the backyard. Her mood lightened as she walked around to the side of the house, intent on the memory she'd rousted half an hour ago. The gate squeaked open, and she stepped through into the neglected yard. The ghosts from her past were all here, resting comfortably.

She let the spring-loaded gate slap shut, moving along the fence, raking her fingertips over the rough board slats before stopping three-quarters of the way down the fence line. This is where it all began. She had seen Raphael before when she was much younger and played in her yard. Of course, at 5 years year old it was kind of hard to not accept anything 'mythical' like Raph. Savannah desperately wanted a new friend…and Raphael just showed up as a tiny turtle in the dark. He always came in the dark, Savannah remembered.

She thought back to when Raphael used to talk to her about his family, but at that time Savannah just thought it was pure silliness and a fake lifestyle—heck she thought Raphael wasn't real either! All she knew was that he kept her company through her treacherous upbringing…he was so sweet.

She swallowed, starting to feel engulfed in the emotions that intruded her thoughts.

"Sav?" Raphael's voice cut into her hearing and she froze. She realized she strayed to the back of her old house when Raphael's voice brought her back down to reality.

"Raph?" She swallowed again.

"Stay put, I'm heading back to ya'."

She stood up, waiting for him, glad when the front gate opened and he walked toward her, his Sais gripped in both hands. His eyes pierced through hers, "When did you figure it out?"

"A while ago."  
"I knew last night, the minute I saw ya eyes. I've neva' forgotten 'em. I remember your name when I brought up the past with my bros and they remember me talkin' bout a little girl. Of course, fearless wasn't pleased that I came to topside at such a young age. But…Don told me the whole story."

He touched her arm, sending a jolt of electricity through her. She looked up into his face, as if seeing him for the first time. The once-thought imaginary turtle…was now a grown, muscle-packed—man? He sure as hell had every component of a man. His almond eyes were the same, but a hardness replaced the soft child-like kindness that was once there.

"Which story would that be? There are so many." A hint of discomfort jabbed her heart as she swallowed her anticipation. Her memories of that day were cloudy; maybe his could help drive the fog away.

"Don said the Children's services had come and took you. I 'member that day much clearer now as I think about it. I snuck out the lair, and when I reached your place I saw the vans."

Sorrow, deep and raw, penetrated her soul. She'd been given the information by her adoptive parents. It had been so long ago that the story had lost its edge, but hearing Raphael describe it brought it all back.

Savannah sighed heavily, "They said she was crazy, that she couldn't handle raising a child. But they were wrong. She was psychic, not mental. Did she fight? Did she struggle to stay?"

"I don't know."

Savannah hung her head, haunted by the whispers of the past. The despair she'd felt, the confusion and loneliness. Raph's voice was soft when he asked, "What happened to her after they took her?"

His concern wrapped around her; she could feel it like a caress. "She died several years later in a mental institution. I was adopted by the Dawsons, and here I am." She'd left out a dark decade, but it didn't matter. There was nothing there she cared to revisit. Raphael's eyes looked over the place.

"Do ya still own the place?"  
"Yeah. My mom left it to me. It's a rental now."

The wind slightly picked up and moved Raph's red tails behind him. It was slightly erotic and sexy to see him standing strong and unmoveable. Savannah mentally shook that away: _I need to get some sleep, I'm finding this turtle…attractive and sexy…but he is._ His eyes turned back to watch as Savannah's cheeks blushed. "What?"

"We're connected aren't we."

His sudden change of topic, surprised her and she knew what he was talking about. "You remember doing it, huh?"

Raph laughed lightly, then looked back at the house. "I remember the jolt, and I think I supplied the razor blade and you brought the Band-Aids."

Savannah had to smile now as she pulled the full memory into focus. The trouble she'd had slicing into her own finger without flinching, being shocked when blood oozed out of the cut. Feeling a wondrous sense of belonging as they locked their fingers together, mixing their blood and making a promise to one another. From that point on, they would never be alone because they had each other… Savannah smiled, "We were some silly kids trying to stay linked forever and find someone to accept us."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Savannah swallowed, overcome with emotion, lost in the odd sensation generating between them. "Yeah, better than we could have imagined, but I'm not sure I like free passage on your train of thought."

Raph grunted, "And ya think it's a thrill ride for me? Shit, I'm new at this. What you say we get somethin' cold to drink and ya give me some pointers on mind reading?"

"I'd like that." She let him take her elbow and steer her toward the gate. It took everything she had, but she put up a mental wall between them. She didn't want to know his thoughts and feelings about that day before he verbalized them. She wanted it fresh, she wanted to hear them firsthand.

When they reached the gate, he pulled her up short and stared down into her face. "All I want to know is why ya hide the color of ya eyes?"  
"It keeps people from freaking out. I got tired of the stares. It was easier to disguise them with brown contacts than to take the gasps of horror, like I was some sort of demon child from the _Village of the Damned_, able to melt small children with a single glare."

Raphael laughed at that despite a playful glare from Savannah. "I understand. If I remember right, they matched my best cleary marble. I always thought they were cool, but it wasn't something I could bring up with my bros. They would have laughed and Mikey wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"Thanks for that."

Raph chucked, "Ya welcome."  
"Let me get my purse and lock my car."

Raphael held the gate open and followed her into the driveway, enjoying the sway of her hips, but the sightseeing ended when he spotted a pickup truck parked across the street and watched a lanky man climb out and move in their direction. Raphael quickly sprinted to the side of the house before the man actually spotted him.

"Oh, no!" Raph turned his eyes to Savannah we was looking troubled as she searched her car. He'd have to ask what was wrong later…

The lanky man strolled to Savannah. "Hi. Do you own this yellow house?"

Savannah glanced up at the man. "Yeah, the names Ms. Dawson."

Raphael peeked over the side Savannah's house; he didn't like the way the man devoured Savannah with his gaze or the satisfied smile that followed.

"Ms. Dawson, I'm Todd Coleman, your new tenant."

Savannah looked up at the jean-clad man addressing her and offering his hand. She shook it, momentarily forgetting her missing purse and key ring—She needed to tell Raphael. "Doctor Savannah Dawson actually. Pleased to meet you, but I don't have a key. You'll have to stop by the rental agency for that."

"Done." He pulled a key out of his pocket. "Picked it up this morning. This is a great place. I knew I had to have it the first time I saw it."  
"You're planning to move in today?"  
"Yeah."

Raphael overheard the conversation and felt caution sluice in his veins, but he couldn't locate a source for the feeling. Savannah's new tenant was slick, and he wasn't sure that there wasn't some jealousy mixed in with his concern.

"So, um Mr. Coleman, right?" Savannah asked leaning on her car.

"Yeah."

"Any chance you saw someone around my car in the last ten minutes?"

Raphael frowned, _Why was she asking that…unless…_

Savannah continued, "My purse has been stolen." Raphael's anger spiked.

Todd tilted his head a thoughtful manner, "As a matter of fact, I did see a guy hanging around. I think he was driving a red car…high-end. But damn, that's tough about your purse."

The reaction sounded genuine and Raphael slightly relaxed, letting go of his caution. He pulled away from the edge of the building and leaned his back against the side of the house and breathed in a heavy sigh.

A few seconds later, Savannah came rushing back toward him. Raphael took her elbow and guided her back to the manhole that was settled far back behind Savannah's old home. He zoned in on the feel of his fingers against her bare skin, absorbing the odd transfer of current from her body.

That's when it hit him. The hate and anger that was in his heart dissipated. He smiled and laughed more when she was around… She wasn't only a psychic—she was a living, breathing, pain annihilator.

_The arsonist_

He brushed his hand across the pillow and closed his eyes, imagining her head on it, her hair fanned out in contrast against the crisp white linen.

Pulling in a deep breath, he honed in on her scent in the room, her room, a place he'd been many times…but never with her. Breaking in felt so wrong, but he knew where the spare key was.

He sobered, opened his eyes and tamped down the irritation flaring in his veins. She would come to care for him. He already knew her secret it. Coaxed it, fed it. Her affection couldn't be far behind. His heart drummed in his chest as he wandered into the bathroom, bent on somehow telling her, making her understand the flames were for her.

Then it would only be a matter of time before she recognized how much he wanted her. She would return his love. Lie in his arms until dawn penetrated the night…


End file.
